The present invention relates to a fishing toy which can create a live effect.
In the conventional fishing toy, when the toy fish is placed in the water, the toy fish is in a still state and waits to be gaffed without swimming in the water. When gaffed, the tail of the toy fish can swing back and forth. However, in the event the tail is constrained from swinging after being gaffed, the internal motor and gears in the toy fish are subject to damage. This will shorten the useful life of the fishing toy. Moreover, the line-winding mechanism of the fishing tackle cannot idle when the fishing line is wound to the end. This often leads to breakage of the fishing line and the fishing rod.